The Birthday Surprise
by mwendyr
Summary: Alex plans a birthday surprise for Mike against his wishes. Sequel to Superstes Excerceo


A/N A small shortie because I have a three day reprieve from my holidays as I wait to go onto my next destination. I've had such a fantastic time so far. Also... seems wants to be funny with me and if this posts please note it's taken me HOURS to do so.

Podie1 - Glad to see you're still enjoying them:D I figured it was a holiday or something similar... I hope you had a great time!

Summary: Alex plans a birthday surprise for Mike against his wishes. Sequel to Superstes Excerceo

Pairing: Mike/Alex

Series: M/A series, which is now HUGE!

- This is just some fluff that popped into my head!

**The Birthday Surprise**

"Alex, I _don't _want no damned birthday party!"

Even though his tone of voice was serious as he spoke those words, with pure disgust at the thought of having a party for him, she was not being so serious. Her face breaking out in the biggest grin, laughter escaping her mouth.

Mike Logan looked at her and gave her his 'serious' face as he sat in the cafe', sipping on a hot coffee, as Alex Eames sat opposite him as she teased him with the prospect of having to blow out candles on a cake and putting on a friendly face for all the guests she would no doubt invite under the impression that he actually had friends who cared enough to attend. "Why not?" she asked, smiling.

"Just because." He replied, not offering an explanation.

Alex snorted, "That's hardly an explanation."

"I wasn't planning on giving you one." He replied sarcastically. She resisted the urge to blob her tongue out at him, deciding that would be childish. His face softening a little, using a tone of voice that was less harsh, with no trace of sarcasm, he said, "Look, I don't like them and this'll save you from having to organise one."

Alex smiled, "But that's half of the fun." As Mike's face fell as realisation dawned in, her face lit up with a wicked grin. She laughed a little and picked up her own coffee, taking a few sips, before making eye contact with him. His face still serious but hers wasn't. "Mike, everyone should be able to celebrate their birthday." she paused, "I just want to give you something for your birthday to help you celebrate."

"But it's just another day!" He told her, not budging from his own resolve.

Alex sighed, "Fine, Fine." She held up her hands. "No party." Mike looked at her suspiciously, his mind racing, she was giving up far too easily for his liking. Alex Eames never backed down and certainly not to him. He eyed her, raising an eyebrow, she then said, "No, really, I won't do a party." she tried to convince him and although he nodded he hadn't really believed it to be true. Something seemed off, and he really didn't want to celebrate getting old.

Looking at her one last time, he finished off his coffee and waited for her to finish hers. Taking her hand, he led her out of the cafe' and they walked back to 1PP in companiable silence. Both deep in thought for a change. Mike could feel himself dreading his birthday and Alex really wanted to surprise him and she now had the perfect idea.

---------------------------------------------------

Mike stretched, feeling his muscles protest as he did so. His desk was beginning to feel bigger and bigger as the afternoon went on. He never thought his desk could do that but here he was being proven wrong. Damn, he really could use some sleep but the paperwork filling his desk was saying otherwise. Pressuring him to get it finished and he just feel Captain Deakins' eyes on him through his office windows. Mike knew there was reason he had the blinds open, now he knew why - it was keep an eye on him.

Rubbing his face, he looked over at Alex who was deep in conversation with Bobby and Carolyn. Mike briefly wondered why Carolyn was there but he didn't get to finish any thought because he saw another man, Detective Burrows walk over to them, and began joining in their hushed conversation. Mike could feel his ears burning as he tried to listen in. All he managed to hear was the word 'surprise' and he grew confused and annoyed. His thoughts running along the lines of - she had better not be planning a surprise party - Mike watched as Alex darted her eyes towards him, and he quickly looked down at his paperwork, trying to look like his attention was on his work.

When he looked back up he saw Detective Jeffries there as well, also looking a little more interested than Mike thought he should be. Mike felt himself drop a little inside, she was doing the very thing he hated. She was planning a party for him on his birthday.

----------------------------------------------

The next day, Mike's birthday, came so fast Mike could've sworn that he just blinked and morning had arrived. Cursing as he walked into 1PP, 11th Floor, he watched as the room fell silent upon his entering it. Mike looked everyone who seemed to be pretending to work. Suspicious but not wanting to show it he walked over to his desk and stood next to it as he watched everyone look at him. He was beginning to feel incredibly small, the frustration filling him. Somehow everybody had known it was his birthday and he knew who'd told them as well. Alex was going to be in serious trouble. Spotting her in the break room, he feigned a smile for everyone in the bullpen and walked over to the room Alex was in.

"So, wanna fill me in?" he asked, as she turned to see him, a smile on her face. Alex seemed confused and she frowned at him. "I'm referring to the welcome party out there."

Still confused, Alex said, "I don't know what you're going on about." She told him, almost too sweetly as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday." she whispered and then walked out of the break room, a huge smile on her face.

Mike shook his head, his eyes opening a little wider as he did so, his mind trying to wrap itself around the situation, trying to figure out what was going on and failing. All he knew was that he had better watch his back because something was definitely being planned. Walking back out into the bullpen, he smiled at Alex, hoping that if he was extra nice she'd call the whole thing off. She just smiled back and returned her attention to something Bobby was saying, presumably about the case they'd been working on. Mike walked over to his desk and watched as Carolyn tried to avoid eye contact with him. "Listen, I know what's going on so you can drop the act right now." he told her, keeping his voice quiet as he walked back over to her desk.

"Oh?" Carolyn asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, I know." he said, walking to his own desk and sitting in his chair. He sighed and tried to avoid the faces that were looking at him. This was turning out to be a birthday from hell.

The day had been going alright until Detective Hunt walked over to Mike and wished him a happy birthday. Hunt had been so caught up in wishing him well that he hadn't spotted the look on Mike's face telling him he was in danger of being punched right on the nose. Hunt's long winded version of happy birthday was cut off by Mike just walking away from him, grabbing his coat and leaving the squadroom altogether. Hunt watched him leave and was stunned, glued to the spot he was standing on. Looking over at Alex, he nodded and she smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

------------------------------------------

That evening Mike had finally dared to venture into his apartment. He'd spent most of the evening in the local bar, just having a few, annoyed with himself for letting Alex have a key to his home. He walked up to his apartment door and pressed his ear against it. All he heard was a shuffling noise, sighing, Mike quietly put his key in the door and twisted it to unlock it. Slowly opening the door he peeked inside, only to find the living area devoid of any life and no lights on at all. Of course, they'd be no lights and if Mike remembered well enough, you didn't see people until it was too late. Mike seriously considered turning around and going back to that bar but a part of him didn't want to disappoint Alex, it was a small part but unfortunately it seemed it was the part that was the loudest and his body and mind were listening to it.

Walking into his apartment, he closed the door and switched on the light, preparing himself for that dreadful word of surprise. When the lights came on and no sound was heard, he almost felt relieved but he was still suspicious. Where was everyone? What's been going on? Catching sight of his kicthen, he slowly walked over to it and opened the door, expecting to hear a chorus of voices but as he put his arm into the room, flicked the switch and closed his eyes in dread he didn't hear anything.

Opening his eyes, he looked into his kitchen, and felt confusion fill his body. His kitchen was spotless and the only sign of life was the two coffee mugs on the drainer from this morning.

"SURPRISE!" He heard a voice yell out and he dropped his head.

"I knew it." he started to turn around as he spoke. "I just knew that you-" he was stunned into silence. His sentence coming to a halt as he looked at the woman who'd managed to yell out surprise. Alex Eames was stood before him, holding a small cake with one lit candle in the centre. Her face had a small smile and her eyes had candle light reflecting in them. He hadn't noticed that she'd switched off the living room lights until now. He was about to speak when he realised she was barely wearing anything. Just a lacey piece of nightwear that barely left room for the imagination. A few thicker pieces of material covering certain parts of her body, but he could see her curves and he could see how feminine she truly was and he felt his ability to talk slip away.

"Happy birthday." she whispered, in a similar fashion to the way she'd said it this morning. Mike, who still couldn't find his voice, now couldn't move, her voice was so intoxicating that he was feeling that weakness overcome him. If this was his surprise she'd could do that every year. "You wanna blow out the candle?" she asked, almost in a seducing tone of voice and Mike managed to form a grin on his face. He felt like that was a loaded question but he did as she'd asked and he blew out the candle, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"So - uh - are... are you my birthday present?" He asked, his voice croaking a little as he tried to find it. He then cleared his throat making Alex smile at his reaction and she nodded.

Looking down at herself and back up at him she said, "It's a shame I'm already unwrapped."

Mike's lips twitched as they formed a grin, and he waggled his eyebrows at her, taking the cake out of her hands and placing it on the kitchen counter. Looking at her, he grinned again, and with swift movement he put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into his body, pressing her against him. "It's okay." he muttered, softly, "The best parts are still a little covered." He kissed her neck and she laughed, throatily. "That I can deal with." he spoke into her skin, not taking his mouth from her. Using both of her hands she pulled his face up back to look at her, and cupped his face, smiling. She pulled him into a kiss as his arms wrapped around her as he lifted her up, her knees bending so she was nowhere near the ground.

He carried his present into his bedroom.

------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Sorry it's short again but obviously it's because I'm 'techincally' still on holiday but I just wanted to give you something. Consider it a treat for all your lovely reviews to Superstes Excerceo.


End file.
